espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Democratic Republic of Kasmar
HEAVY WIP The Republic of Kasmar '(French: ''République du Kasmar), officially the 'Democratic Republic of Kasmar '(French: République Démocratique du Kasmar), is a Mediterranean state comprised out of islands in the Eastern Mediterranean Sea. The two main islands account for up to 98% of the republic's land size. Corse and Sardegna are the two of the three provinces. The Republic's capital is the city of Isle de Kanos, located off the north-western shores of Sardegna. Isle de Kanos also forms the third province - the Capital Territory. The country is often simply just called "Kasmar" by the local population. '''History Corse, also known as Corsica, is an island in the Mediterranean Sea, just off the coast of Southern France. It is has been occupied continuously since the Mesolithic era, first discovered by the Greeks. It acquired an indigenous population that was influential in the Mediterranean during its long prehistory. Just south of Corse is the island of Sardegna, also known as Sardinia. Controlled by the Italians for much of it's time, the island sits off the western coast of Italy. The island is home to the country's tourism industry, as well as a major shipping hub. Formation of the Republic of Kasmar In 1924, a bloody uprising in Corse and the resulting coup d’etat forced the regional government out of power, much to the alarm of the French. The revolting population, led by a mysterious figure known by the name of "Kasmar," declared independence from France. Outraged, the French government declared war on the people of Corse, sparking a five year campaign in an attempt to recapture the island. However, the aftermath of World War One severely hampered reactions due to the state of France's economy. While each attempt saw further and further successful territorial claims, the collapse of the American stock market severely impeded efforts to retake the island. The beginning of the Great Depression heavily contributed to the French withdrawal of the island. The campaign to retake the island was declared a failure and the French retreated from the island. Thus, the Republic of Corse was formed. However, it was renamed to the Republic of Kasmar shortly after by popular vote. Annexation of Sardegna In the late 1930s, the island of Sardegna was forcibly annexed by Corse, forming the Republic of Kasmar. The Republic was heavily denounced by foreign nations. Foreign intervention was minimal and the Great Depression lessened chances of retaliation from the Italians. World War II The start of World War II in Europe jump-started the war machines. Shortly before the attack on Pearl Harbor, the Axis powers invaded the islands, led by the Italians. Their forces ruthlessly took over both islands in a short amount of time, leaving no time for the Republic to act. Germany landed in Corse while the Italians landed in Eastern Sardegna. Resistance to the invasion was quickly smoothered by the enactment of naval blockades. Mass starvation and civil unrest ensued. The invading forces attempted to commandeer the Republic's naval forces. However, many of the Kasmarian naval officers, proud of their nationalistic views, scuttled the ships in their arsenal. The few ships the Axis powers managed to capture proved to be of little use. As the war began to pick up, many of it's citizens were forced into military service by both the Germans and Italians. Any resistance at home was suppressed heavily and soon national morale was broken as many lost faith in ever regaining independence. Underground resistance movements attempted to boost morale secretly by spreading news of the Allies' victories. One particular news piece that inspired a revamped resistance movement was the British victory during the Battle of Britain. Even with the morale-boosting news, the resistance movement was seemingly inactive. This belief was soon exposed to be false in July of 1943 as the resistance began executing plans, sabotaging and destroying fuel depots, munition storage, communication centers, and other strategic emplacements. News of the Allies landing in Sardegna caused violent riots and increased resistance activity in Corse. By New Years, both Corse and Sardegna were freed from Axis control. The resistance aided Allies and joined them in their push into mainland Europe, but not before securing their homeland. Cold War to Fall of the Soviet Union Geography Political Structure Throughout much of it's history, Kasmar has been a democratic system of government. Although the levels of democracy have changed greatly through the years, today, the Democratic Republic of Kasmar is a democratic republic. The political structure is a bicameral legislature, semi-presidential federal republic. Economy The economy of Kasmar is heavily reliant on the manufacturing industry of Sardegna, as well as the exportation of agricultural produce from Corse. Sardegna's manufacturing industry represents a little over a fourth of the national GDP. Agricultural exports, mainly from Corse, represents a small fraction of GDP, only accounting for 3.7% of the GDP. Much of Kasmar's economy focuses on tourism, which forms up to 67% of the GDP, with the remaining percentage being made up of other industries such as real estate, commercial services, finance and information, utilities, mining, and technical services. Trade Tourism Military Kasmar's military is formed of mostly Soviet-Era equipment. Since it's violent transition to a democratic government, not much attention was given to the military, with only enough funding to maintain the equipment. Up until President Macmillan took office along side Prime Minister Kléber, the previous leaders focused their attention on removing corrupted officials from office, as well as "de-communizing" the country.__FORCETOC__